starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StarShade17
Protoss name by Koreans Just in case. I am a Korean and I know very well what the race Protoss is called is in Korea. They are called Pto (pronounced pu-toe, written in Korean as 프토) there. Of course, they are usually called Protoss. Jobs I'd be delighted if you uploaded the fansite kit images. When it comes to jobs, they're usually self-assigning though. For instance, do you prefer to work on lore? Game balance? It's better if you do what you're good at and what you enjoy. PsiSeveredHead 00:54, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, the jobs are assigned by the user him/herself? :Well in that case, I'll just decide what I'll do. I'll do nothing of the game tactics (because I'm no good at gaming at all actually-_-) and recommendations for unit usage. I'd rather work on uploading images (say, from the fansite kit) and editting from time to time. By the way, I saw a few spelling and grammar mistakes in several of the pages here. (One example being in Jim Raynor which I corrected.) I think I'd think of something else convenient also. StarShade 06:57, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :: If you like, there's something simple that you can help out with. A StarCraft Wiki talk:Manual of style on unit article organization was recently cobbled together, and most of the unit articles are in need of 'conversion'. For starters all that needs to be done is to make the necessary headers and then cut and paste text verbatim into the appropriate sections. I've been poking away at this myself, my progress being somewhat slow because I'm working on how to get the in-universe section to 'sound nice'. Cheers! --Meco 17:45, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Private image for an avatar I was just wondering. Am I allowed to upload a private image and then link it here, so that it works like a kind of an avatar? I recall seeing an image like that in the list of uploaded files that was linked to a user page and seemed to have no connection with StarCraft. To be descriptive, it was a decaying face of some lifeform that appeared to be a human. --StarShade 15:02, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, that's allowed for private use. PsiSeveredHead 15:16, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Um.. The image I chose is one from another SF universe, you know. It really doesn't seem to fit for this site. Just delete the image and inform me of it's a problem.--StarShade 15:45, 28 October 2007 (UTC) It's okay if it's not a StarCraft image, so long as you're not putting it in article pages. PsiSeveredHead 16:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Unite images I think it best if all the main pictures in the basic unit info (in the 'unitbox') are all united to one type. For example, the Dark Archon, Devourer and Valkyrie are shown with Brood War final concept arts, while the High Templar and the Dark Templar are accompanied by their in-game portraits, whereas the Overmind, Archon and Scout have in-game images. If, say, all units have their portraits displayed in the unitbow, it would be much more.. united. The other pictures will have to go to the other parts of the article. Of course, it's a very personal view. But wouldn't it be better to do the same thing for all articles? StarShade 13:00, 30 October 2007 (UTC) The pages were done before standardization; the wikia actually needs a lot of work in such areas. PsiSeveredHead 13:11, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Psionic appendage Where is the psionic appendage of a Protoss located on the Protoss's body? I was wondering that for long. Is it that long thing on the Protoss's 'chin'? (Okay, this is a minor, private question, but I can't help it. I just couldn't find the truth.) It looks like "hair". Take a look at the cover image of StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters and you can see Zamara's "hair". (It's decorated with jewelry.) Dark Templar aren't supposed to have "hair" but Raszagal did (and Artanis should have had "hair" but he didn't.) PsiSeveredHead 14:14, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Oh, it's that? Now that I see the portraits more clearly, the High Templars' unit portrait and some others have the things that strongly look like hair. Some appear to be defying this rule, such as the Zealot, but overall they seem to be like that. Thanks. StarShade 18:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) This may seem presumptuous, but... Do you happen to have a Korean font on your computer? At the top of the Main Page there's a list of StarCraft wikis in other languages, taken from this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft Unfortunately, I don't have the Korean fonts (or two or three other ones) which means if I tried to link them, people would just see "???" even if they had the right fonts. I was hoping you could put up the proper link. PsiSeveredHead 00:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Of course I do. I changed it to "한국어". I hope it's right. Oh, and sorry it came a bit late. I didn't get to log in here for two days. StarShade 15:56, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Er yes, and I changed the Japanese to 日本語 as well. I have the Chinese font (which is included as default in most computers produced by Korea) and also Japanese one. The Japanese wikis use the Chinese characters instead of their own, so I found no problem in changing it to the right one. StarShade 16:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) If you could put up the Chinese ones as well, that would be great. PsiSeveredHead 17:36, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't really know whether 中文 is the right one, but I did it anyway because that is what the chinese wikipedia says. Actually I don't even know the second character. I hope I'm right. StarShade 22:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Why? Okay, maybe I don't know something. But my username just isn't there in the active users list. Will someone explain to me why I'm not there?-_-;; StarShade 16:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) You're there, at the second page. Maybe you were just recently added though, but I'm pretty sure you've been there since you created an account. Just a note, if asking questions, please put the question on my talk page (and I'll answer on your talk page). Anytime someone leaves a message on my talk page, I get a note at the top of the page alerting me to that. (I only noticed your message since I look at the Recent Changes page a lot.) PsiSeveredHead 17:36, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, er.. I'm sure I didn't find my name when I checked last.;; What had happened to me? :And sorry, I didn't know the customs. I'll do as instructed. StarShade 22:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Re: The link to that rumor Someone at the battle.net forum "translated it" using a computer program, so it's not very good. I didn't see any references to a leader in the translation, though. I do try to keep on top of all rumors, but some I'll miss, and if it's not in English I probably won't find it without someone pointing it out to me. Interestingly enough, some of the Dark Templar were said to have trouble harboring the refugees of Aiur. Such a faction has to have a leader. Of course, it could just be a reference to Ulrezaj. Source: http://www.warboards.org/showthread.php?t=12560 PsiSeveredHead 02:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :If it was translated like that, it's almost sure it makes no sense at all.-_- :Thanks for your effort, though. But as I added on your talk page, I'm now doubting the rumor. Well, we'll have to wait for the game to be released, or at least the storyline be revealed. T^T StarShade 13:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Bunker comment Which book did you get the bunker comment from? PsiSeveredHead 04:21, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Er.. It's not a book. It was from a website (incidentally the same one on which that Rusvelic thing was mentioned, but that particular website can almost always be trusted and rumors are not common there). That bunker note was from a fanfic uploaded there, and the poster had a quite good knowledge of the StarCraft universe (although a few were wrong, like the Protoss dying in a flash) so I assumed it was from a reliable source as well. I can't contact him now because he hasn't been seen in the site for a long time and I don't know his mail address or anything. :Now that I think about it, I think I shouldn't have trusted it without confirming the truth. Apologies there, and maybe the note should be removed. (Although it's something of a common sense.) ::StarShade 05:02, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oh sh*t. The fanfic is nearly seven years old! Obviously the info there aren't all correct. Sorry. We'll remove the bunker note. :::StarShade 05:07, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Images! Can someone get these image http://www.blizzforums.com/showthread.php?t=16087 from Kotaku? I can't do that from this internet cafe. Be sure to note they're advertising images for the new policy. PsiSeveredHead 00:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I can. Maybe that cafe prevented a right-mouse click. Anyway, I'll get them and upload them. ::StarShade 11:30, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Tags We actually do have a "this article needs references" template. Or did you mean something big and obvious at the top? And yes, I agree that all the StarCraft: Ghost/StarCraft II articles could use a tag like this one. PsiSeveredHead 15:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) To be technical, StarCraft: Ghost is simply "indefinitely delayed". We all know that means cancelled, I think, but until Blizzard says so I think we should just leave it as "unreleased". The Star Wars wiki has that cool random quote thing (so does StarCraft Legacy) but I don't know how that's done. Do you mean changing the quotes every day? PsiSeveredHead 23:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Egg We have a page for Behemoths and very minor characters, so "Egg" makes sense. It should go with the Larva, I guess in its own section. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Swarm Guardian appearance... I was wondering, where did you get the information about the Swarm Guardian's appearance? Kimera 757 (talk) 22:11, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Ah, I see. I would reference it, but I can't read Korean and still don't have the Korean fonts. (Need to dig up my Windows CD.) Could you reference it? Kimera 757 (talk) 00:17, 29 April 2008 (UTC) It seems many visitors can't see the image. I can't play the video either. Is it possible to get a still image from the file? Kimera 757 (talk) 01:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Recent animated images The recent walk animations are a bit big for our purposes. Over-a-megabyte seems a high price to pay for a single "image". For the same bandwidth we could fit in multiple static images depicting a far wider range of activities and views. It might be better to reduce each walk animation to a single static image instead. Meco 10:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Image naming... You're one of our biggest image contributors :) When uploading images, please see the new image policy to see how we're supposed to name images. Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Overlord dropping Creep That's a cool picture. Where did you get it? (And I mean that both ways. The image file should reference where you got it from.) Kimera 757 (talk) 22:37, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Long time... No see. Thanks for coming back. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) "For example, the Thor has been redesigned to have slimmer legs. I don't remember seeing this mentioned." I hadn't even noticed that. (I haven't really been looking at the images or screenshots, as they tend to be too cluttered.) Kimera 757 (talk) 13:37, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Powered Armor powered by... I think you asked this question recently. I was just digging through Speed of Darkness, trying to find the answer, but it wasn't there. I figure they have some kind of non-nuclear device. (A nuclear-powered device would be pretty expensive for a Marine.) Kimera 757 (talk) 21:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Is that so? I tried Speed of Darkness too, but I failed all the same. :The only way to find out would be to aske Blizzard itself. Thanks for the effort. ::Starshade 22:20, 5 July 2008 (UTC) How long is a league? I got the length of a league from a few websites. It might be inaccurate. From which source did you get the length of a league? According to wikipedia, a league is 3.5 miles (the distance someone can walk in an hour). Kimera 757 (talk) 16:23, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Referencing images... When putting up images, could you please reference which site you got them from? Thanks. (There's quite a few images you put up that need sourcing.) Please see help: images for the images policy. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:29, 11 October 2008 (UTC) You can get portraits at http://www.sc2pod.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=396 Kimera 757 (talk) 13:52, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Possibly the broodling image Did you mean the picture at this link: http://www.starcraftwire.net/n/1303/picking-apart-the-blizzcon-screenshots While I wouldn't be surprised if those were broodlings, I don't know if we can use that source (said source not being sure). Kimera 757 (talk) 00:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC)